phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thanks But No Thanks
Air date? Is the air date of this episode still July 5? SunBeater3K =talk= 15:14, June 16, 2013 (UTC) : I don't know right now due to zap.it reference conflict. I'm just waiting for the toonzone.net for a full confirmed what episodes will air this coming July. Patrickau 26 (talk) 15:59, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Unnamed Monty/Vanessa episode Since the link posted displays that the episode involves Monty & Vanessa and their relationship, would this warrant deletion of the "Unnamed Monty/Vanessa Episode?" Or should it be left for the time being? Black Spiderman (talk) 00:54, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Not until we'd know, since they will likely have more episodes about them. Ah, the pool! A sparkling oasis of summer enchantment! 00:59, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Seen the episode. Nope this is not it, since it centers around Carl and Monty. It didn't centers at the two at all. So we are keeping it a while longer. Patrickau 26 (talk) 14:51, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: After doing some research, it did turn out to be "Thanks But No Thanks". We all interpreted Olivia's tweet about "vanessa & monty goin strong" as meaning that the episode would focus on them. But it's the only episode the qualifies: it does include another date between the two, Monty doesn't talk to Vanessa in the previous episode ("My Sweet Ride") and all previous episodes were broadcast at least two months before Olivia recorded those lines. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:20, June 22, 2014 (UTC) End credits Why has the end credits section been removed from the page? The last section of the episode is a credits scene. SunBeater3K =talk= 22:00, August 30, 2013 (UTC) : I removed it, since in the English version that's not actually the end credit for the episode. Sometimes it's like that in the Spanish version. When it airs at September, you'll see I'm right. Patrickau 26 (talk) 00:42, August 31, 2013 (UTC) The conversations below were originally found on the talk page for the "Unnamed Monty and Vanessa episode". Research showed that it did turn out to be "Thanks But No Thanks", so they have been moved here. Which episode? Is it possible that the unnamed M&V episode is "My Sweet Ride"? Tpffan leave a message :D 23:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think this is the ep, as this seems to more of a Phineas-Ferb-Candace-Jeremy ep. So many edits, so little time. 00:08, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Misconstrued Tweet Are you guys sure the tweet referenced actually confirms an episode? Or could it just be refering to an ensemble recording session for a subplot in an episode possibly even "Thanks But No Thanks"? Wacky3zaybxc (talk) 23:59, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :Unsure as of now. Ah, the pool! A sparkling oasis of summer enchantment! 00:14, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :The smart thing to do would be to just leave this the way it is for now until we get clarification from Dan, Swampy, or somebody else from the show's staff. Black Spiderman (talk) 00:15, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :The recent ep (tonight's) could be one to ask if it is such, since it does fit the pairing. IaLL's not here, he's in coat town. 04:56, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm guessing that there going to have at least a few more episodes (seeing how the above mentioned episode take place in October) so might as well leave it.I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 05:12, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Druselsteinoween?? could this ep have been Druselsteinoween?? : No, no it isn't. Monty and Vanessa only interacted two different times (the cell phone conversation and at Vanessa's Halloween party) in the episode. ~KinHikari "Moumantai." 16:15, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Could happen In the Episode? This will be the Episode that Doofenshmitz and Monogram find out about Vanessa and Monty sercet Relationship? : I don't think so since they still don't know in Drusselsteinoween. --I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 04:26, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I think this episode has aired... we've had, like, three Montessa episodes (I don't remember for sure, sue me). Olivia Olson also confirmed the Halloween episode, which was very Montessa based. I bet it's Druesselsteinoween. The name of the Monty and Vanessa episode I think the name of this episode could be "Monty and Vanessa's first kiss" which would see Monty and Vanessa kissing. Is that possible? Bt3087 (talk) 17:58, May 26, 2014 (UTC) I think their Dads will find out about their's Secret Relationship Possibly 'Thanks But No Thanks' The tweet was created in 2012. The episode aired in 2013. And since I looked at the Thanks But No Thanks plot, it included a lot of Monty and Vanessa. Is there a redundant link policy on Talk pages? - IvyLover (talk) 04:22, June 11, 2014 (UTC) : No, no policy at this time. We just didn't do the research to confirm which episode this was until I did today. Otherwise, the info could have been incorporated a few months ago. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:20, June 22, 2014 (UTC)